Sam Becker
American (German relatives) |birth = 1967, Fort Worth, Texas |death = *2012, Rook Islands (Aced in the Hole) |status = Deceased *Stabbed in the neck by Hoyt Volker |ages = 45 |affiliations = *CIA *Willis Huntley *The Privateers (Formerly) *Jason Brody |appearances = Far Cry 3 |first_appearance = Three Blind Mice |last_appearance = Aced in the Hole |role = Ally |gender = Male |height = 6' 3" (1.91 m) |weight = 225 lbs (102 kg) |hair_color = Bald |eye_color = Blue |actor = Stephen Bogaert }} Sam Becker was a CIA agent posing as a high-ranking Privateer for Hoyt Volker through Rook Islands CIA agent Willis Huntley. Sam appears to be the deuteragonist for the second half storyline of ''Far Cry 3''. Biography Early life Sam was born in 1967 in the USA while his father, a Navy SEAL, was stationed in Fort Worth, Texas. Then Sam relocated to Germany due to his father being stationed there. Early CIA life At some point, Becker at a young age joined the CIA where he would become acquainted with fellow CIA agent Willis Huntley. Rook Islands Some time before 2012, Sam, Huntley, and a team of CIA operatives were sent to the Rook Islands to keep tabs on, and eventually terminate notorious slave/drug trafficker Hoyt Volker. However, Huntley soon lost contact with Sam and the rest when they were sent on a reconnaissance mission in the Southern Island. The jungle "took" them. Events of Far Cry 3 Jason Brody soon meets with Becker after being parachuted into the Southern Island (thanks to Huntley) in order to find and kill Volker. At first Sam looks like a highly aggressive Privateer, but this is later confirmed as his persona to maintain his cover. He joined the Privateers with the sole intention to kill Hoyt Volker but after he lost contact with his handler, Willis Huntley, he was forced to wait until he met Jason Brody, who revealed to be working with Huntley as well. Death With the help of Jason, Sam sabotaged Hoyt's company while earning his trust to get himself and Jason invited to play poker with him. At the game, he planned to kill Hoyt with a knife he had hidden in his boot, but just as Sam signalled Jason he was about to strike, Hoyt stabbed Sam in the neck with a knife of his own, killing him. Mission appearances * Three Blind Mice * Doppelganger * Triple Decker (Phone call) * Defusing the Situation * All in * Paint It Black * Black Gold * Aced in the Hole (Killed) Trivia * Sam's shirt changes when the game is played on a different console. It is black on the PS3 and jungle camo on Xbox 360 and PC. * At the end of Black Gold, after successfully bombing the refinery, he yells "America, fuck ja!" and raises his hand for a high-five from Jason. This is a reference to a song in Team America: World Police. * Sam has "U.S. Army" tattooed on one arm and U.S.M.C. on the other. Whether or not he served in the Army or Marine Corps, or both, is unknown. * Sam believes he only got promoted to a high rank among the Privateers due to the fact that he had a German accent, as the Privateers believe the stereotype that Germans are bad guys. * Under Sam's profile entry in the survival guide it reads "I sent them out. Days and weeks went by. No one returned. They're gone. The jungle took them.", which is also similar to what the information reads under the Patrol Boat section in your survival guide, possibly hinting that Sam was on one of the two patrol boats before they went missing. * For some reason, he carries an AK-47 instead of the P416 which is the weapon of choice of Hoyt's Privateers. *An ace of spades playing card is taped to his knife's sheath, this can be seen as ironic as he is stabbed to death with it during a game of poker. *Sam will shoot at any Rakyat tribesmen that happens to be near him, the northern gates of Hoyt's compound where he stands and waits for Jason right before the mission Aced in the Hole, and sometimes will be able to kill them. The tribesmen will just try to run away, unlike their other encounters with Hoyt's Privateers, where they'll fight them to death. Gallery Sam Becker 02.png Sam Becker.png|In Survival Guide Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased